Zhou Weiqing/Items
Immortal Deity Technique Old book, it wasn’t even made of paper but was bound together using high quality goat leather, was around 2 inches thick and was around several tens of pages long. It definitely looked primitive in nature, and the edges were all frayed. On top of the book were 4 large words: The Immortal Deity Technique.This was the treasure that Zhou Weiqing went to retrieve in the Stars Forest yesterday. It was something he had found when he was ten years old and Admiral Zhou had thrown him into a deep old patch of forest to train his survival skills; he had found it on a skeleton then, and hadn’t told anyone else even Admiral Zhou, but hid it in a small hole in a tree within the Stars Forest since then. On the first page, it showed a small line of words: Immortal Deity Technique General Principles. "Those without strong willpower cannot learn this, those who do not have the will to die learning this cannot do so. Immortal Deity Technique is actually Definite-Death Deity Technique, but it is to turn the impossible into the possible, using the 36 Large Death Acupuncture Points as cultivation points, retrieving life from death, if not careful it will mark certain death. Be careful, be careful. Those who can break through the 36 Large Death Acupuncture Points will be able to receive and use the energy of the world, to live as long as the world." The Immortal Deity Technique had carved a totally new path of cultivation instead, it could be said that at the very core of the technique it was very simple – to breakthrough the body’s Great Acupuncture Points. There was no real need to absorb heavenly energy from the surroundings through meditation or body training – every time one broke through a Death Acupuncture Point, his Internal Heavenly Energy would raise a level. Collecting Heavenly Energy would be for the purpose of breaking through the Death Acupuncture Points. As such, it could be said that this training art was extremely simple, yet extremely hard to actually cultivate. If he could breakthrough all 36 of the body’s Death Acupuncture Points, then his Heavenly Energy could breakthrough to the 36th level, which would be the Heavenly Shen Energy stage, thus entering the last stage of cultivation. On the old lamb leather it was inscribed : The human body has 52 Single Acupuncture Points, 300 Double Acupuncture Points, 50 Outside-Meridian Special Acupuncture Points, and a grand total of 720 Acupuncture Points. Of which, 108 were vulnerable points, and 72 were nonlethal and 36 were fatal, the Death points mentioned previously. Sumeru Ring Storage ring given to Zhou Weiqing by Shangguan Tianyang Consolidating Pen It had been Duan Tianlang who had gifted this pen to Zhou Weiqing. It had been Duan Tianlang’s most beloved treasure for many years. There had only been three such pens in the entire history of the Legacy of Strength. Zhou Weiqing currently had one, the second had gone missing, while the third was still in Duan Tianlang’s possession. This Consolidating Pen had been created from the bones of a Heavenly God Stage Heavenly Beast of the Spatial Attribute, with the tip having been created from the crushed bones of that beast. That type of Heavenly Beast had long ago gone extinct in the Boundless Mainland, while the people of the XuanTian Continent had never even heard of such a creature. This sort of Consolidating Pen could definitely be described as a priceless divine artifact to the Consolidating Equipment world. Spatial Ring An extremely expensive gold-green catseye bejeweled ring that contains a 20 square meter spacial realm, suitable for storing creatures. Conveniently used as a travel home for Da Huang and Er Huang. Ring of Concealment When worn on the left ring finger and charged with Heavenly Energy the ring can conceal the identity of the Alexandrite Cat's eye, allowing it to take on an appearance matching that of any of his elemental attributes Category:Items Category:Treasures